


Сон

by RozeAlin



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RozeAlin/pseuds/RozeAlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано специально для Фандомной Битвы-2015 для команды fandom sport 2015. Бета - Ярк</p>
    </blockquote>





	Сон

**Author's Note:**

> Написано специально для Фандомной Битвы-2015 для команды fandom sport 2015. Бета - Ярк

_— Здравствуй. Я пришёл попрощаться._

_— Попрощаться? Зачем? Почему? Нет!_

_— Прошу, выслушай меня, хорошо? Знаешь, за столько лет, что мы знакомы, я никогда не говорил, что ты мой лучший друг. Только тебе я доверял так же, как и родным. Ты знаешь обо мне больше, чем кто-либо из знакомых. Ты так смешно выглядел в нашу первую встречу — волосы торчком, словно иглы у дикобраза, футболка с логотипом «Челси» и ярко-зеленые кеды. И где ты их нашёл? Хотя это сейчас неважно. А важно то, что ты с той самой встречи стал моим другом, хотя мы и были соперниками. Ты всегда поддерживал меня, даже когда я побеждал, а ты — нет._

_Помнишь, когда однажды ты пригласил меня к себе в Рейгет*, весь день учил правильно сидеть на лошади. Мы еще смеялись, что из меня никудышный наездник, а вот ты станешь профессиональным жокеем, и я буду приезжать болеть за тебя. «Олимпийский чемпион по конкуру Максимиллиан Александр Чилтон!» Ну, звучит же!_

_А потом, когда мы решили, что мне нравится Софи, а тебе — Хлоя, мы вместе учились целоваться. И нас тогда поймал твой брат Том. Вот-то ругани было! Но он и правда замечательный старший брат, как ты и твердил постоянно; он нас не выдал, хотя напоминал об этой истории при каждой нашей с ним встрече._

_В любимых мелодрамах Мелани, которые она заставляла смотреть вместе с ней, я услышал фразу: «Можно любить и двоих». Тогда я не понял — как это. А сейчас уверен: любить двоих — вполне реально. Да, я люблю Софи — она прелестная девушка, о другой и мечтать нельзя. Но… Но я люблю и тебя, и хочу, чтобы ты знал это. Люблю твой странный британский юмор, морщинки вокруг глаз, когда ты улыбаешься, по-настоящему. Люблю твои объятья и то, как ты говоришь._

_А ещё, я верю, что ты обязательно выиграешь Ле-Ман, ведь ты один из самых талантливых людей на всём белом свете. И когда ты будешь стоять на первой ступени пьедестала почёта, я буду рядом с тобой._

_Мы еще встретимся, я знаю это. И тогда обязательно проедем кружок по Сильверстоуну, колесо в колесо. Только… Ты не торопись ко мне, хорошо?_

***

Макс резко проснулся. Он не первый раз видел Жюля во сне, но раньше всё было иначе. Раньше ему снились их встречи в юности, совместные заезды, время, проведённое вместе в «Марусе»…

А сейчас… Сейчас что-то было не так. Он не мог понять, что чувствует – печаль, грусть, смешанные с нежностью… И раньше по его щекам не текли слёзы.

Он посмотрел на часы на прикроватной тумбочке.

Они показывали 1:44

Через пару минут позвонила заплаканная Мелани и сообщила, что Жюля больше нет.

***

Утром обеспокоенный Том, который не смог дозвониться до брата, услышав новости о Жюле, приехал к нему домой. Открыв квартиру своим ключом, он вошёл и начал осматривать комнату за комнатой, надеясь увидеть Макса.

Он нашёл его в спальне. 

Макс спал. По его щекам всё ещё текли слёзы, а в руке он сжимал синий кашемировый свитер, который подарил ему Жюль на двадцатилетие. Рядом лежала подарочная открытка:

«Макси, с днем рождения!

Увидев его, я сразу вспомнил о тебе – он такой же яркий, тёплый и мягкий, как и ты. Носи его и вспоминай обо мне.

Искренне твой, Жюль»

____  
* Рейгейт, графство Суррей, Великобритания - место рождения Макса Чилтона.


End file.
